


The Man Behind the Curtain [Cover Art]

by greeniron



Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for lookninja's "The Man Behind the Curtain" series.  The link is to the first story in the verse.  Lookninja describes the series as a continuation of "That Fic Where Blaine's Dad is Played By Ben From Lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Curtain [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sadie Hawkins Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101619) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



Cover art for lookninja's "That Fic Where Blaine's Dad is Played By Ben From Lost."  If you haven't read it yet, I recommend it.  It's an imaginative exploration of Blaine's relationship with his father and implicitly his mother.

 


End file.
